


Bird Without Feathers

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Tendencies, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one flick of the wrist, and it was over. Life. Death. What did it matter? He was tired of pretending. Prussia was just tired of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Without Feathers

Sing _for me, my pretty bird,_

_Your feathers are gone, I'm just so bored._

 

     He forced a smile on his face, a realistic laugh. They all smiled with him, so oblivious. He exused himself to the bathroom; he couldn't stand it anymore.

 

_I plucked them away,_

_Just like your heart._

     He felt sick, couldn't breathe. He knew things were bad, but he had had too much. Then the tears came, streaming down his face as he tried  _so hard_ to stay silent but his chest hurt so bad and his body burned and he knew, he knew. Nobody truly cared.

_The night has fallen, still and dark,_

_The redblood stains the sheets so stark_

But he just can't breathe. It hurts. He leaves the meeting, forcing himself to smile, blather something ridiculous about him being awesome and coming again soon, but as soon as he makes it back home- what is home anymore, he wonders- and he's staring at himself in the mirror, all pale skin, pale hair, freakish eyes. Red. The color of blood.

_Red. The color of dawn._

Prussia grips the blade firmly, digs it into the soft flesh. He drags it downward, down his arm. The blood falls against the white sink, stark, like- like relief. He slips away with the first genuine smile on his face for so many centuries- his last feeling is of the sweet cleanse of pain. Then nothing.


End file.
